Forum:Youtube videos
Youtube videos of songs have started to show up on this wiki recently. I was wondering about a couple of things. First, is it ethical to do this when there might be an album released of the songs? And then since I own all of the episodes on iTunes, is it ethical to upload high quality clips from those? Jukilum 15:57, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :According to the word I got from some pretty knowledgeable folks on the Wikia IRC chat, using the youtube clips is fine. As long as they don't violate youtube's terms, then they don't violate ours. We have drawn the line at linking to the many complete episodes that are uploaded there, as I believe this crosses the line and may prevent our friends at Disney (Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh, not the conglomerate) from supporting their families from the sales of future merchandise. Now as far as uploading from iTunes goes, I'm not sure. —Topher 20:14, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, Youtube compresses video files enough that they are always fairly low quality. It's probably okay. Maybe we should ask Dan Povenmire about it. In the mean time, I'll probably upload a few clips, then take them down if we decide that it shouldn't be done. —Jukilum 18:21, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Uploading here versus linking to YouTube It used to be that you could link to a YouTube video with the following command: ::P0QAu5oaw7I As of February 7th, 2009, this code is no longer valid. If you use it, it will throw off the formatting of everything afterwards. You have to use the Insert Video function that's right above the editing box. This causes a copy of the YouTube video to be uploaded here. It seems a bit wasteful to have duplicate storage of a video file, but it could come in handy if YouTube decided to delete a particular video. — RRabbit42 01:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : The youtube command still works. It must have been a temporary problem with that function. And it appears that uploading a video isn't really uploading it. It is just a link to an existing video on another site that is displayed as if the file is on this wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Uploading a video Uploading a video doesn't actually upload it. It just creates a link to the video that is easier to work with, so there isn't a large amount storage space required on Wikia's servers. A Video policy has been established and new templates are available that offer more control over how videos are displayed. "She Thinks Busted", etc., videos gone When did the "She Thinks Busted" video for Candace, the "Meet Perry" video, etc. get removed from the pages for Candace, Perry, Phineas and Ferb? Is there a reason why they're not there any more? I can add them back in unless someone has a valid reason not to. — RRabbit42 01:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) YouTube